


Guilt (Hop x Reader)

by WishOfDeath



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Champion Reader - Freeform, F/M, Falling out, Guilt, Gym Challenges (Pokemon), You have a guilty conscience, assistant hop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishOfDeath/pseuds/WishOfDeath
Summary: You've been the champion for 8 years now, Hop has been training under Sonia for those 8 years. You've both been close since the gym challenges but recently you've been growing apart and you feel like it's your fault for ruining his dream.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Reader, Hop (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic you and Hop started your journeys at 12 and are now 20. You also chose Scorbunny as your starter and Hop had Grooky.

It's been eight years since you beat the unbeatable Champion Leon and sometimes you wish that you had just settled for being a gym leader. You remember the events that occurred after you beat Leon and his younger brother and your best friend was lost for a little. It had always been Hop's dream to take his brothers title as champion but you stole it out from under him. After Hop didn't become champion he was lost for a while until he began studying under Sonia, but sometimes you wonder if he'd be happier if you had been the one to become the professors assistant. 

Ever since becoming champion you and Hop slowly starting hanging out less and less. It wasn't to noticeable until your fifth year as champion when you realized you wouldn't be able to attend Hop's birthday due to a match you had. In a reach to not ruin your friendship for missing his 17th birthday you dedicated the match to him, but this just landed you both in magazines with people speculating that you both were dating.

You never realized that upholding your title as Champion would be time consuming. When you had first got it and were only 12 a lot of the champion duties were still carried out by Leon, you were just expected to show up to matches. But when you turned 14 and it was your second year Leon slowly started making you take care of those responsibilities. You were at Wyndon Stadium six days of the week to entertain trainers looking to take your title as well as matches against other gym leaders, mostly Bede looking to finally take your title, but you always won. You ended up crushing trainers dreams after they spent months going to gyms and training only to be horribly wrecked by you in a matter of moves. Of course some trainers simply took this as more fuel to get better, but you knew you ruined some trainers dreams. But you know the biggest dream you crushed was Hop's, even if he said he was happy as a professors assistant now. 

Hop would challenge you once a year on the anniversary of when you both started your journeys. It was a highly publicized match since Hop was seen as your biggest rival. The stadium would be full, there'd be fans who couldn't get a seat waiting outside the stadium listening in and watching on screens. Every year you won and every year you swore you saw the light leave Hop's eyes once again. After only 2 years of this tradition you started to dread it, something felt wrong about crushing your rivals dreams every year as if it were a holiday tradition. 

"Y/n? You can't be daydreaming right now." You shook your head and looked up at Leon who was in your room trying to get you motivated about this years gym challengers but every year you just thought about all the Hop's that wouldn't achieve their dreams.

"Sorry mate." You sighed and leaned back in your chair before looking over his ideas on how to excite the players, Leon suggested things that were pretty common, everyone who wants to join will be provided with a pokemon from the Wedgehurst lab, a new design for the badges, new uniform designs, a personalized pokeball for every trainer that beats at least one gym, they were all typical and boring. "How about a Champions Uniform?" You looked up at Leon with a tired look, "Just like challengers can buy a uniform for their favorite type they can get a uniform with my colors on it, it'll only be offered this year though." You Leaned back and closed your eyes, "Like a collectors item."

Leon seemed excited that you were participating, "Perfect! I'll call some people and get that sorted... You should go see Hop and ask if he'll be at the opening ceremony, Sonia wanted to go this year and announce some new information on dynamaxing but she had to go to Kalos because some huge fossil was found and they want her to see if it has anything to do with dynamaxing."

You nodded and signed, "I'll stop by today and ask him if he'll come and announce her research, new information about dynamax always riles up challengers." You smiled and Leon and gave him a wave as he left. Once he left your room you let out heavy sign and your shoulders dropped, you hadn't seen Hop in a few weeks. 

You sat in your room for a good ten minutes before you got up and left your room, in your living room you saw your Cinderace sitting on the couch watching some tv, you assumed Leon had put in on for him. You chuckled and picked up the pokemon, Cinderace had been your first partner and followed you all the way to the championships. "Come on little guy, we've got to go visit Hop." You smiled and set down the pokemon, knowing that he would follow you with no problems. 

You walked down the road that would lead to main part of Wedgehurst since you had moved into your family home after your mother had moved out to move to Unova with her new husband a few years ago. You could see some wild pokemon roaming around and climbing the tree's and remembered when you caught your first pokemon on the route, you remembered how excited you and Hop had been while you both filled up your teams for the first time, though Hop always seems to have a spot open for a new pokemon.

It was about a ten minute walk before you were at the lab and you found yourself staring at the door for a moment before you walked in and looked around, "Hop? It's Y/n, I need to talk to you about the opening ceremony." You walked in further and kept looking around, you could have sworn that Hop would be here since the door was unlocked and to your knowledge a professors assistant couldn't have an assistant. After a few moments you heard some rustling form a back room and soon out popped Hop.

He hadn't changed much as he aged, he had gotten taller, more muscular and much more handsome, but he had kept his hairstyle all these years, never really changed what he wore, and insisted on shaving everyday so he wouldn't wind up with any weird facial hair like Leon did when he had been growing up. 

"Y/n! I haven't seen you for a little bit, what's up?" Hop smiled and walked over to you, scratching the back of his head and giving off a goofy smile. His yellow eyes shined bright but you had noticed a little bit of dullness when he had first seen you.

"Leon just had a chat with me and told me that Sonia had some research she had planned on making public at the opening ceremony but since she's away in Kalos for a while yet Leon want's you to present the information." You smiled and leaned against a nearby wall, Cinderace wandering around the lab and not taking interest in your conversation.

Hop just nodded and sighed, "Yea, I can do that." He turned around and grabbed a few things, "I haven't been to an opening ceremony in a while." He chuckled softly and sighed, "Would you mind if I gave the announcement by your side? I know people listen to me more when i'm next to my rival." He smiled and glanced at you.

You smiled back at him but felt a pang of guilt knowing that since Hop wasn't a full professor yet he was taken less seriously than Sonia and he didn't have the huge following that you had to give him confidence in a huge crowd. "Of course you can, it'll be like when we first took steps into that stadium together when we started." 

He smiled and sighed, "Thanks, I know some of your male fans really don't like me, I always get a bit nervous." He chuckled and joked around while looking through some folders.

You chuckled and knew that some of your more die hard male fans had grown a distaste for Hop since there were always new rumors about how you were both dating, you hated it. "Yea, some of them are... Intense." 

You both chatted with each other for a few more minutes before you finally left with Cinderace. You had a few weeks before the opening ceremony to relax. The month before the ceremony you always had off in order to prepare for the challengers and to arrange any sponsors. You glanced at the door of the lab and frowned for what felt like the millionth time that day. You would never forgive yourself for how sad Hop seemed to have turned out.


	2. 2

"Y/n! Look at this camera." A director shouted and caused you to roll your eyes as you looked at the camera he had mentioned and gave a bright smile and pose. You were doing some promotional photo shoots for the opening ceremony that was coming up quickly. In only a week the gym challenges would start again. Leon had gotten your limited edition uniforms out and publicized, you had interviews and photo shoots lined up to consume almost all of your time in order to hype up the ceremony and to get any stranglers to register. 

You spent the next hour taking photos before you finally left. When you walked out of the building there was a small crowd asking for autographs and pictures and you laughed and signs some photos and took a few selfies before you told everyone you had to leave. You managed to sneak off into a small cafe and sit down. You ordered and waited in the comforting silence. You could heard the clicking on a students laptop as they typed and you could heard a woman speaking on the phone in a hushed tone. You took out your phone and started to browse a little, plenty of articles were coming out with you as the focus. You knew that any man that was near your for the next month would be speculated as your secret lover. This happened every year. Hop had the most appearances in these types of articles but Leon, Bede, and even Raihan had speculation placed on them. You had always hated these articles as it would make it awkward to be around your male friends during this time. But they always seemed to understand that it was simply what the media did.

The media was another big reason why you sometimes regretted becoming champion. You didn't really have a private life. You were seen as the strongest trainer in the region and you were seen as a symbol for young girls since you had been the first female champion in a while and you had gotten your title at only 12. Whenever you went out there was bound to be a crowd of people waiting for you or flocking to you. Leon had mentioned how he had always really liked all the attention but you just didn't like it as much.

You sighed and put your phone down and leaned back. A young woman brought you your drink and you thanked her before taking a sip and starting to daydream about how your life would be if Hop was champion. Hop had a personality meant to be famous. He was bright, happy, energetic, loving, he was perfect for the media just like his older brother would have been. Plus the media would have loved the idea of the champions younger brother taking his spot. In fact during your gym challenge there were articles that highly focused on this possibility, most people believing that Hop would take the championship, they never focused that much on you since you always had your gym challenges right after Hop.

You were pulled out of your daydream and you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and you saw Hop, you smiled and chuckled softly, "You almost scared me."

"Sorry, I just noticed you were here and thought you'd like some company." He smiled and sat down next to you, leaning on the table and keeping his gaze on you, "Have you been busy with promotional material for the ceremony?"

You nodded and sighed, "Yea... Leon really booked me for every minute of the day it seems." You looked at Hop and frowned, "Sometimes I forget that I had a life outside of pokemon battles and photo shoots." You chuckled a little but felt empty with the sentence.

Hop just nodded and gave you a sad smile, "I guess we didn't realize how much work being the champion was when we started our trials huh?"

You nodded and looked at the ceiling, "Yea we just thought it was a fun title, not a full time job. I have no idea how Leon did it for 10 years and still actively tries to get his title back." You sat up straight and looked at Hop, "Did you hear that Leon is going to be the Motostoke gym leader this year since Kabu busted his leg a few weeks ago?"

Hop nodded, "Leons really excited, he thinks it's his year to win back the championship." He chuckled and shook his head, "To bad for Kabu though, at least he'll be able to take his title back next year with no contention from Leo."

You nodded and looked out the cafe's window to see that a small crowd was forming and you didn't want to cause any issues for the cafe, "Hop, how about we go to the lab? I just caught a Butterfree and I was hoping you could do a check up on him? He seems like he might be able to Giagantamax." You smiled and got up, holding out the pokeball that held the Butterfree. 

"Sure! If it can than I can watch how it preforms in your battles." Hop smiled and got up, pushing his chair in and walking out of the cafe with you. You left with him and smiled and waved at your fans that had started to group together. 

It was a fairly short walk to the lab and when you got in you looked around and sighed, it was quiet here and most people had enough respect to not crowd the lab. You looked at Hop and then let Butterfree out of the pokeball so Hop could look at him. Hop was talking about things that would let someone know if the pokemon could Gigantamax instead of Dynamax but you had heard this before and just tuned out Hop's words. Instead you just focused on Hop and how he was acting. He seemed genuinely happy with lab work but you also knew that he would look extremely sad every time he lost his battle to you.

"Are you even listening?" Hop looked at you with a small frown and put his hands on his hips with a huff.

You chucked and scratched the back of your head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I guess I zoned out." 

Hop just rolled his eyes but smiled, "This Butterfree can Gigantamax and he seems like he can pack a punch, he should do great in battles."

You nodded and smiled, "Thanks, that's good to know." You glanced and the door and then at Hop, "I should get going now, I still have planning to do."

"Okay, I'll see you at the opening ceremony!"


End file.
